


A Night with Connor

by Wick3d_Grac3



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wick3d_Grac3/pseuds/Wick3d_Grac3
Summary: Connor was leaving on an assassination, but waited 'til dawn...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt so not sure what i'm doing lol

“Connor” I said, as he ducked slightly to enter the doorway. “I thought you left tonight.”  
“I leave at first light, I wanted to...” he trailed off, unsure of himself.  
I knew why he was here; at least I hoped I did. I took a step towards him until he was towering over me and looked up into his eyes. I leaned up to gently put my mouth to his. He didn’t respond at first, just closed his eyes. I flicked my tongue against his lips and this time he did respond with a slight moan and opened his mouth for me.  
The kiss was gentle at first; he was unsure I think but followed my lead. I flicked my tongue against his and he responded the same. His hands were on my back and he slowly slid them upwards until they were tangled in my long hair. It was my turn to moan as he tilted my head back to deepen the kiss. I was glad he had hold of me as I would have crumbled to the ground.  
I pulled away from him reluctantly and took a step backwards, he gazed at me as I slowly pulled my dress down my body and let it drop to the floor where it pooled at my feet. I looked up to meet his gaze as I stood there naked.

He drank in the sight of me, gazing from my face to my breasts, where he lingered, before continuing down. His eyes were dark with lust. He took a step towards me and again I had to look up to meet his gaze. He brushed his lips gently against mine before moving to kiss my jaw then down to the hollow of my throat, flicking his tongue gently against my skin as he made his path down. I closed my eyes, head tilted back, as his kisses made it to my breasts where he took my nipple in his mouth and gently sucked while circling it with his tongue. My hands immediately went to grab his long, dark hair as I moaned again. He responded by moving to do the same to my other nipple.  
He pulled away and looked at me. It was my turn now. I slowly reached up to undo the buttons of his assassin robes. I ran my hands up his bare chest to his shoulders where I pushed the robes down his arms and off of him. I leaned up to kiss him while my fingers went to his waistband and started to push his trousers down. He finished it off for me and stood in front of me gloriously naked. His tanned skin so smooth, his muscular legs slightly apart as my eyes rested on his erection. He was big, very big.  
He moved towards me, took my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. My hands slid between us down to his manhood where I wrapped my hands around it. I started to move my hand up and down and was rewarded with a deep moan and an increased urgency to the kiss. His hands were all over me, my back, face, breasts. I had gotten him really excited now. 

He moved me towards the bed where he gently pushed me down. He grabbed both my legs and moved them apart and kneeled between them. I was almost panting in anticipation. He slowly took ones of his fingers and gently eased it into me; I was so wet it slid in easily. I arched my back in response. He gently eased it out, then back in again until I was moaning and thrashing about, on the brink of orgasm. He stopped. I looked at him, breathing hard.  
“Please...” I said. He smiled, a cheeky smile, and bent his head towards where his fingers had just been. He flicked his tongue against my centre and I almost screamed. The pleasure was intense! His fingers slid inside to match his tongue strokes and I found myself falling over the edge. I bucked my hips and this time I did scream. A scream of pure pleasure, before coming back to earth and finding him gazing down at me, a smile playing across his lips.

He kissed me then, a slow kiss that had me feeling stirrings of desire again. I sat up and decided it was my turn this time, as I pushed him down on his back. I kissed a path down his chest, pausing to flick my tongue over his nipples, which caused a sharp intake of breath from him. Down I travelled until my lips found his inner thigh where I gave it a little nip with my teeth. He was breathing hard now, watching me, eyes dark with desire.  
I moved my mouth and hovered over his erection, I looked into his eyes before lowering my mouth over him. He closed his eyes for a second before watching me again. Slowly I moved my mouth up his erection, flicking my tongue over its head before moving back down. He was moaning now and I knew he was getting close to the edge so I stopped. I moved over him, straddling his hips and pressed myself just over the tip of his erection. I leaned down to kiss him and I slowly lowered myself down onto him.  
We were both moaning now, slick with sweat, as he matched my rhythm. He gripped my hips as his thrusts became harder, more urgent. We were both close and I knew we would tip over the edge together. I threw my head back and cried out as he thrust one last time. He closed his eyes and said something in a language I didn’t understand, before pulling me down onto his chest and holding me there. Both sated for now.

It wasn’t the last time that night. I was tired and happy when he left at daybreak.


End file.
